The present invention is related to a ceiling fan structure which is able to absorb swinging force and keep the ceiling fan in a balanced state during rotation.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a conventional ceiling fan composed of a fixing seat 81, a connecting rod 82, a housing 83, multiple vane fixing brackets 84 and multiple vanes 85. The fixing seat 81 is a semispherical body which is fixed on a ceiling via a locking bracket 811. The locking bracket 811 has two symmetrical locking sections 812 upward extending therefrom. The connecting rod 82 is connected with bottom face of the fixing seat 81. The locking bracket 811 has a lateral opening 813 through which the connecting rod 82 is passed for inlaying the fixing seat 81 in the locking bracket 811. The housing 83 is connected to the other end of the connecting rod 82. A motor 831 is installed in the housing 83 and enclosed in a motor casing 832. The periphery of bottom side of the motor casing 832 is connected with multiple vane brackets 84 by multiple bolts 86. Each vane bracket 84 is pivotally connected with a vane 85 which is radially arranged and centered at the motor 831.
In general, the vane 85 of the ceiling fan is wood-made. The wood will have slightly different specific weight due to different varieties. Therefore, the vanes 85 of the ceiling fan often have different weights. Accordingly, when assembling the ceiling fan, it is necessary to cautiously select the vanes 85 with the same weight. In the case that the respective vanes 85 mounted on the vane brackets have different weights, during rotation of the ceiling fan, the vanes 85 together with the motor 831 will swing. Under such circumstance, the motor 831 will drive the fixing seat 81 to swing on the locking bracket 811. As a result, after a period of use, the contacting sections of the fixing seat 81 and the locking bracket 811 will be speedily worn out.
Furthermore, in preliminary use, the ceiling fan can keep in a balanced state. However, after a period of use, the weight of the wooden vanes 85 may change due to humidity in the air. This leads to unbalanced state of the ceiling fan and swinging of the entire ceiling fan during rotation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a ceiling fan structure in which multiple springs are arranged between the motor casing and the fixing disc. The springs are able to absorb the swinging force exerted onto the vanes during rotation due to different weights of the vanes. Therefore, the ceiling fan can be safely and durably used.